


It fucking hurts....

by DanganronpaForLife



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hinata Hajime & Soda Kazuichi Friendship, Hinata Hajime needs a hug, Ibuki gets angry, M/M, Mioda Ibuki and Tanaka Gundham Are Siblings, Sad, wholesome fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganronpaForLife/pseuds/DanganronpaForLife
Summary: Fuyuhiko and Hajime discover a body.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 21
Kudos: 72





	1. P-Peko?...

"No... No. This can't be happening..."  
Fuyuhiko spoke aloud, shock clouding his eyes.  
Hajime stood next to him, the same expression on face.

They were at the beach house, just going for a walk, exploring the 2nd island thanks to Monomi. They had opened the door to the beach house with small smiles on their faces, as soon as they step inside they knew something was wrong. The air seemed to have become tense. Fuyuhiko knew this feeling in the air. He had experience it so many times, that he recognized it instantly. It was the feeling of death. He's hand suddenly became clammy, he felt a bead of sweat form on his forehead. He took a deep inhale and looked up to Hajime with a serious expression. As soon as Hajime looked at Fuyuhiko, he knew that something bad probably happened. Descending forward Hajime and Fuyuhiko searched around the beach house, Fuyuhiko was about to open the storage door, but he stopped to a sudden halt. The air seemed to thicken around him, he's breathing got deep and heavy, he tensed up with anxiety.  
Ignoring his gut feeling completely, he flung the door open, with his eyes tightly shut.  
Peeking through one eye, Fuyuhiko felt his heart drop to his stomach. He's eyes went wide, he's breathe got hitched in is throat, he went pale.  
Hajime noticed Fuyuhiko not moving and walked up to him, only to stop in his tracks when h looked into the storage room.  
There in front of the two, laid Peko Pekoyama. Her eyes were closed, a smile on her lips, the colour on her cheeks were gone, next to her was her bamboo sword snapped in half, including two notes covered in her blood, and the killing blow was the butchers knife in her stomach, hot pink blood splattered everywhere.  
"No... No. This can't be happening..."  
Fuyuhiko spoke aloud, shock clouding his eyes.  
Hajime stood next to him, the same expression on his face.  
Fuyuhiko's body was shaking very visibly, he fell to his knees in shock. He couldn't process how this even happened. 'Is it my fault? How did this even happen? Who would want to kill Peko?'  
He felt Hajime's hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently, comforting him. Only Hajime could comfort him in this way, no one else. Not even Peko. Now Fuyuhiko won't be able to feel her warmth again. Never ever again. EVER.  
Fuyuhiko couldn't hold it anymore, he broke down. Sobbing violently. Hajime didn't expect him too, he would have reacted the same way if his best friend died. Leaning forward and bending down Hajime hugged Fuyuhiko from behind. All Fuyuhiko could do was lean into the embrace as he continued to cry.  
"Hey guys I saw you- WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"  
Kazuichi screamed out as he walked into the beach house.  
"W-w-w-what the hell?! AHHHHHHHHH!"  
He screamed as he pulled his beanie down under his eyes.

'Ding Dong Bing Bong'

"A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of ti-"  
Fuyuhiko could hear the body discovery announcement in the background, but couldn't bring himself to stop crying his eyes out as Hajime was still hugging him from behind.  
He couldn't bring himself to believe that Peko was dead.  
He couldn't bring himself to believe anything that happened only minutes ago. He just couldn't, because it fucking hurts....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ding Dong Bing Bong Baby!


	2. A Sweet Little Dream....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oop- It's dream time with Fuyuhiko!

"Where he fuck am I?..."  
Fuyuhiko looked around as he stood in some white glowing place, like he was in heaven or something.  
'Wait? Who? Who the fuck is that?' Fuyuhiko thought.  
"What? No...Is that? Peko?"  
All Fuyuhiko could see was a girl with her back turned to him. He took a couple of steps closer to the girl, as he did this he noticed what was on her back.  
'A case for a sword... Its just like Peko's... Just a couple more steps, then I can see if it's her...'

The more steps he took, the more closer the girl was. He raised his hand up nearly touching her shoulder, to his surprise, she turned around before he could even touch her.

"Young Master!" Peko exclaimed with a smile.  
She still looked the same, her glasses, her eyes, her clothing, everything. Well apart from her hair, it was out of her usual braids, and flowing past her shoulders.

"Young Master."

"P-Peko..."  
He opened his mouth to say more, but he stopped himself. Peko was...changing... Her eyes became suddenly dull and cloudy, her glasses cracked, her hair formed into braids but extremely messy, her face had small spatters of blood.  
Fuyuhiko went pale, as his eyebrows strained into a concerned and focused position.  
Peko looked down at her stomach and Fuyuhiko followed her eyes to where she was looking, to see the butchers knife shoved in, deeper than it was at the crime scene, so deep that only the handle stuck out of her stomach as her blood spilled onto the floor.

"P-Peko! Oh my fucking god! Stop! Stop bleeding out! D-dont leave me again.. Please!"  
Fuyuhiko shouted out, as he caught Peko before she fell to the floor.  
"How the fuck can you still smile when your bleeding out and dying?!" He questioned as tears fell down his face like a waterfall.  
'Because your here with me young Master... That's why."  
"I-I told you to shut up w-with that Young master bullshit..." Fuyuhiko's voice cracked, he turned his head to the side as he sobbed out, his pink stained cheeks deepen in colour from his crying. He couldn't bear to see her like this, dying in his arms.  
"Fuyuhiko... Please don't cry... I will always be with you, your my best friend, I hate seeing you cry..." As she said this, she placed her hand, that was getting colder as seconds went by, making sure he looked at her.  
She had a focus expression across her face.  
"I will always love you Fuyuhiko... Oh and make sure you eventually-" She got interrupted by her coughing blood out, as it dribbled down her chin.  
"Make sure you confess to Hajime sooner or later, or I'll haunt you as a ghost. Its painful to watch you guys pin each other without the other not noticing somehow."  
That make Fuyuhiko let out a chuckle  
'At least she still has a sense of humor even when she's dying.'  
"I'll make sure to."

"Its my time now Fuyu, I'll see you soon okay?"  
She leaned forward with the strength she had left and kissed him on his forehead.  
"Very soon Peko..." Fuyuhiko replied back.  
"Don't you dare commit suicide, or I'm going to be swinging my sword at you, as it goes through your body." Peko said sternly.  
"I won't Peko."

"Good. Goodbye Fuyuhiko!" She said sweetly, fading away.

"Goodbye Peko..."

Fuyuhiko woke up with a start, sitting up. He looked around and realized that he was in his room, in his bed.  
'What? How did I?... Oh.'  
There in the corner of the room was Hajime Hinata sleeping peacefully on a chair.  
That brought a small smile to his face as he's cheeks went pink more than usual.  
He also spotted what was on his desk, Peko's bamboo sword was fixed and sticking out of its case. He then spotted a small note on top of the bed sheet.

*Note*  
Hi Fuyu! Ibuki just wanted to let you know, that you passed out on Hajime, so he carried you back to your room. Also after we took photos of the crime scene, Monomi fixed Peko's bamboo sword and gave it to Hajime to take to your room. It was funny watching Hajime walk with her sword and you on his back Xp Anyway Ibuki hopes that you get better soon! Bye Fuyu!

Ibuki Mioda <3

After reading the note Fuyuhiko let out a sigh. Looking over back to Hajime, he got out of the bed, trying not to make to much noise and walked over the the spiky haired boy. Leaning down, Fuyuhiko gently placed a kiss on his cheek.  
"Thanks bastard..."  
Realizing what he just did, Fuyuhiko cheeks heated you with colour, as he quickly rushed to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Your welcome Fuyuhiko..." Hajime whispered to himself, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad but sweet, it hurt writing this not going to lie, and the angst won't end here people, but hopeful the next chapter will have some happiness in it! TvT


	3. Who the fuck did it- What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone unexpected get executed!

"It has to be you you!"

"What?! How the hell is it me?!"

"All the evidence points to you!"

"The evidence that you have provided, doesn't exactly make sense! How is it me?! You should be accusing HER!"  
The boy said as he pointed at one of the girl in the court room.

"Me?! Your just saying that because you don't want to die and your panicking!"

"No one wants to die, and of course I'm going to panic, when I'm being accused for something I didn't do!"

It was like time slowed down, Fuyuhiko just couldn't believe it. 'What? I-I thought I could trust him?... What the fuck?...'

Hajime was being accused of killing Peko, the evidence somehow pointed to him, even though he had an alibi that can be proven by Fuyuhiko and Ibuki. Hajime was accusing Mahiru, and Mahiru was denying it, even thought the evidence also pointed to her more than Hajime, and people are thinking its Hajime.

"Um, c-can I say s-something p-p-please?"

"No one wants your opinion pig barf!"

"Gha! I-I'm sorrrryyyy!"

Fuyuhiko was beyond confused, who was it? Hajime or Mahiru.  
Probably Mahiru, he never really liked her, so this was probably payback for swearing and shit, but bitch wouldn't shut the fuck up about how men need to be mature and look after women. Bullshit! Women can look after themselves can't they?! Its the fucking 21st century already!

If it was Hajime then...What? Hajime was the only person who he actually trusted and all that sappy shit. He had bonded with the spiky haired dummy, hajime may be an idiot sometimes, like forgetting how many sides a fucking hexagon has, but he still likes him, cared for him. So If he died...It would be like Peko all over again, but Fuyuhiko would be filled with more rage then sadness, Peko was he's best friend, like another fucking sister to him, so of course he's going to be pissed as shit!

"Okay Okay! Enough arguing, it's time for the vote! Who will you pick? The right one or the dreadfully wrong onneee?!"

"Please guys you have to believe me, I wouldn't even kill anyone, please... Its Mahiru..."  
Hajime begged, Fuyuhiko had never seen him like that before...

"Its not me you idiot! You don't know what your saying!"  
Mahiru retaliated back.

They all watched the wheel intensely, mainly Hajime and Mahiru.  
It landed on Hajime's face, and read:

"G U L I T Y"

"WHAT?!" Hajime screamed out in shock.

"Ha I knew it! I knew it was him!" Mahiru said with a proud grin on her face.

"I'm sorry Hajime, I tried to convince them, but...It didnt work..." Ibuki said sadly.  
All you hear were murmurs about how Hajime killed Peko. Everyone just looked at Hajime in shock, including Fuyuhiko.  
Hajime was still staring at the screen with his jaw hanging. His grip on the bar of his podium, tighten, making his knuckles turn white. His face paled extremely, drops of sweat formed on his forehead.

"But...It wasn't me...What the hell is going on...?"  
He mumbled.

"What the fuck Hajime?!" Fuyuhiko shouted out. He was pissed.

Hajime snapped out of his trance, his head turned to Fuyuhiko in surprise.

"What the fuck I wrong with you?! What in your right mind, made you think you could kill Peko?! What did she do to you?!"

Hajime stayed silent, he was in to much shock to even answer Fuyuhiko's questions.

"Answer my questions motherfucker, before I beat the shit out of you! Why did you kill her-"

"It wasn't me! Mahiru tricked you all, and Monokuma obviously wanted it to be me, for whatever reason, so he made look like I'm guilty when I'm not!" Hajime shouted, he had tears in his eyes.  
"It wasn't me. You have to be believe me Fuyuhiko..."

"How can I, when on the wheel your face had he word 'Guilty' on top of it?! How?!"

Hajime went quiet, realising no matter how hard he tried Fuyuhiko and the others would not be convinced.

"All those times we hung out together... Bonded... I opened up to you bastard! WHAT WERE THOSE TO YOU?!"

"Everything! They were everything to me! You were the very first friend I made here...Why would I kill Peko, when I knew how much she meant to you... The only person who didn't get you guys bond was Mahiru..."

"Hey! Stop pining the blame on me! I understood clear about their bond, so be quiet! We all know it's you now, and you can't change that!"

"Shut up I know it's you! I knew the truth!"

"Whatever!" Mahiru moved her head to the side, no longer looking at Hajime.

Fuyuhiko mumbled, just loud enough for Hajime to hear. "I can't believe I trusted you Hinata..."

"I can't believe you don't believe me..."  
Hajime replied back coldly.  
Fuyuhiko glared at him with hate filled eyes. All Hajime could do was try and control the tears wanting to pour out of his eyes, making his vision slightly blurry, turning his back to everyone, feeling the preying eyes of his classmates stare holes in his back.

"Now that, that heartbreaking moment is over! Its time for the Punishment! I have prepared a very special punishment for Hajime Hinata!"  
Hajime snapped his head forward, towards Monokuma.  
"Fuck..." Hajime mumbled.

Everyone watched Hajime get dragged by Monokuma to his execution.  
Hajime was standing in an empty room, until a kitchen pooped up, in front of him.

'The Ultimate Talents challenge'  
Hajime execution: Executed.

Hajime had to do everyone's ultimate talent, as he fail miserably at it.  
First it was TeruTeru's talent: Cooking.  
Hajime had to cooking 3 main course at the same time as he started to suffer through the stress and multiple burns.  
He burned all 3 meals.  
He was then dragged to another empty room to do the Imposter's talent.  
He went in a disguise and got caught as an imposter before he could do anything, and beaten.  
He got dragged to a new room every time he failed.  
Mahiru's talent he got blinded by the camera's flash, so he's vision was not 100% clear.  
With Peko's talent he got multiple stab wounds.  
Ibuki's talent he got hit in the face with a guitar  
Hiyoko's talent hes ankles had slashes on them, since he had to dance while blades were coming at his feet.  
With Mikan's he got multiple injections makings hes arms got puffy slightly.  
Nekomaru's talent was next. He tried to lift a 100kg weight, but failed as hes arms were too weak. He got stabbed in the back as a punishment.  
With Gundham's, he had to try and befriend two wolves, obviously he failed and had the clawing at him.  
Sonia's talent made a whole crowd of people throw things at Hajime.  
Kazuichi's had him repairing things but the customers were unhappy, so they hit him with tools, like a wrench.  
Chiakis talent had him, playing Mario Cart, everytime he would lost a round hes would get a cut on his body.  
Nagito's talent had him running around as things fell from the sky hitting him on the head making his head bleed.  
Akane's talent had him doing gymnastics, on the bars, he tried to do a cartwheel but he slipped, injuring his ankle.  
Fuyuhiko was shocked that Hajime had he strength to do all of this, he was determined he'll give him that.

Then it came to the final talent.  
Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's talent.  
Hajime was being chased by hitmen shoting at him. He got shot a couple of times adding to his current injuries. Hajime was weak as fuck, because of the past events he had to crawl in he sewers to avoid them. That's when he saw a light at the end of the tunnel. He went through it to see everyone there smiling at him. He wore a small smile on his face as tears rolled down he's cheeks, he stumbled forward then...

Everyone watched in horror as they saw what happened. A long metal line came at him, Hajime only just missed it as he collapsed in pain and exhaustion. His blood poured out beneath him.  
Fuyuhiko felt a big pang of guilt through his heart.

'Is Hajime really dead?...'  
In the background you could hear Monokuma laughing.  
Everyone either turned away, or the people who voted for anyone other then Hajime bowed their head down sadly.

It was really over... Was this the end of Hajime and Fuyuhiko's bond?...

Fuyuhiko walked out of the court room, heartbroken. Tears started slowly stream down he's cheeks. 'Hajime had killed Peko? The evidence pointed to him, but it didn't make sense. Was Hajime right about Mahiru? Did she actually get away with murder?...'  
Fuyuhiko returned to his cottage, not know what to do.

Meanwhile in the hospital...

Mikan was walking to the hospital, since it's where she thought she really belonged, out of the way so she couldn't disturb and out of sight because nobody would want to see her, and because no one really went there unless someone was injured.  
She walked through the halls as she inhaled the smell of medicine in the air. She walked into the office humming a tune to only to be scared at who was in front of her, making her scream out.

"hm hm hm- huh? AHHHHHHHHHH-"  
A hand went over her mouth, shutting her up.  
The person placed a finger against thier lips, to tell her to be quiet.  
In a husky and broken voice they spoke.

"Hey Mikan, don't freak okay? Now I'm going to remove my hand, and I don't want you to scream, okay?"  
Mikan nodded her head quickly.  
The person removed thier hand away from her and talked.

"I need you to..argh..."

"Your hurt! Let me help you on the bed!"

"W-Wait...before you heal me, I need you to not tell anyone that I'm here okay? Keep me a secret, I'll be here all the time. So no one will see me, right?"

"Y-yes! No one ever comes here!"

"Okay, good...Now I would really liked to be healed before I die..."

"Yes! Of course, s-sorrry!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't think he was going to be executed did you? 😏


	4. The talk...and ANOTHER CLASS TRIAL?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting heated up! Ooooooh!

Fuyuhiko couldn't bear it anymore, the pain in his heart was too much for him to handle. He thought he could move on from Peko, and he did. He remembered her everyday, but knew she was now in a better place. He left her sword in his room on the wall, as a display to remember her. But with Hajime, it was different. So so soooo different. It made the butterflies that he would have in his stomach when he saw him, turn dark and bitter.  
He felt like he should hate Hajime for possibly killing Peko, but he couldn't bring himself to, making him rethink the possibility of Mahiru doing the crime.  
'Okay rethink it over, if I rethink it over and put the pieces together, I'll have to ask that dumbass of a bear, for another trial...'  
Before Fuyuhiko could think anymore, there was a knock at his cottage door.  
'Who the hell could it be?'  
He opened the door, to see a serious look upon Ibuki Mioda's face.

"We need to talk Fuyuhiko."  
'Oh shit, she must be pissed or something, she usually calls me Fuyu.'

"Uh, yeah come in dumb-." Fuyuhiko stopped himself from calling her a dumbass.  
'Not the time to say dumbass, dumbass!'

"We need to talk about Hajime.." Ibuki said, holding her serious expression. Her tone may have been serious, but you could hear the sadness seep through, nearly making her voice crack. As soon as she mentioned Hajime's name, Fuyuhiko's mouth formed a frown, remember the trail and execution, that happened less than a day ago. Fuyuhiko opened his mouth, only to close it, to think of what to say and hope that his voice doesn't break.

"W-What about Hajime...?" Brilliant, he stuttered. 

"We..." She took a moment to think, quickly.

"We need to talk about how he was accused in the class trial unfairly..."  
Fuyuhiko looked at her in shock, to then lower his head in guilt.

"I...I just wish I didn't get so pissed at him... At his last moments... I'm such an asshole, why didn't I believe him!" Fuyuhiko crossed his arms and turned his head to the side with a sad, depressed expression on his face.

"I wouldn't expect less from you Fuyuhiko... If someone killed Peko, we all knew how close you two were, you may have not showed it, to its fullest, but we knew..." She placed her hand on his shoulder.  
"You were angry, I would be too, someone I loved died... I mean did you vote for Hajime?"  
Fuyuhiko snapped his head up, to look at Ibuki, his eyebrows furrowed down.

"Of course I didn't you dumbass! Why the hell would I?!"

"Then you don't need to look so guilty, yes you shouted at him, and you can't take that back, but you didn't vote for Hajime, so you didn't believe that he killed Peko..."

"Well..Yeah...He did know how much she meant to me..."

"You acted like you voted for him, and it's entirely your fault for him dying, when it wasn't, it wasn't exactly the others fault either. They may have voted for Hajime, but that was because Mahiru convinced them that it was him... Now about that bitch, Mahiru..."

"Woah! Okay, didn't think I would ever hear the day you would swear Ibuki!"

"Well, Ibuki's pissed and Mahiru convinced the others to vote for Hajime, Ibuki was very close to Hajime! Ibuki and him even agreed to be band mates, that how close Ibuki was with Hajime! So...It hurted me to see him go through that, knowing that it wasn't him... Because of her she resulting in him getting killed! That bitch needs to pay! Well Ibuki means, you think it's her too, right?"

"Yeah."

"So we need to rethink it, just like how Hajime does! And we need to prove to everyone that she did it! So after we think about it, we have to talk to everyone!"

"Okay, but we can't just talk to them about it like that, we need to think of a clever way, for them to understand and think it's her. We need another class trial..."

"Aww man! I don't want to go back to that court room! How the hell did Monokuma even install a escalator in a mountain and a court room anyway?!" Ibuki groaned, closing her eyes as she grittes her teeth.

"How the fuck would I know?! I'm not that bastard! Im not in his head! In a matter of fact, I don't even want to know whats in that bastards head!  
What should we do now though?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"I think we should go and ask Monokuma, if we can host a class trial. Hajime may not be with us anymore, but the least we could do is prove that he is innocent" Ibuki beamed with determination on her face.  
"I'll call him now!"

"Wait what?"

"MONOKUMAAAAAA, GET HERE RIGHT NOWWW!" Ibuki shouted at the top of her lungs, making Fuyuhiko cover his ear with his hands and a couple of birds outside fly away.

"Jesus Ibuki! Maybe give me a warning next time, dumbass!"

"Whoops sorry Fuyuhiko!" She let out a nervous chuckle.  
Suddenly music started playing, Ibuki and Fuyuhiko looked at each other in confusion.  
Monokuma then appeared out of nowhere.

"You called?" He asked Ibuki.

"Ibuki and Fuyuhiko want you host another class trial, to prove that Hajime wasn't he killer!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Well if you host another class trial, that means you get to do another execution!"

"Hmmm..."

"Where the fuck is that music coming from?!" Fuyuhiko asked in confusion.

"Shhh! This fanfiction Fuyuhiko, don't question it!"  
Monokuma shushed him, and turn to Ibuki, ready with his answer.

"You bastard! Don't-" Fuyuhiko was cut off by Monokuma.

"Fine! I'll host another trial!" Monokuma told her proudly, not even hiding the excited tone of his voice.

"Okay, part one of the plan sorted! Now scram you bastard!" Fuyuhiko closed his as he was thinking of what to do next, then yelled at Monokuma.

"Okay, calm down, I'm going, I'm going!"  
And with that Monokuma disappeared.

"Okay, now Ibuki has called Monokuma, what's step two?"

"Well, we have everyone's alibi, but-"

"Oh don't worry about that Fuyu! I wrote everyone's alibi down when we left the court room!"

"Oh okay, so onto step three: Gather everyone in the restaurant and tell them what's going to happen, before Monokuma does the announcement, so we should go get everyone now, we will split up to find everyone. Meet in the restaurant in 5 minutes."

"Roger Dodger, Fuyu!"  
The two of them walked out of Fuyuhiko's cottage and split up. Within 6 minutes, everyone was in the restaurant, wondering why Ibuki or Fuyuhiko had gathered them here.

"Um...If I may ask, why are we here?" Sonia questioned.

"Yeah! I was in the middle of training with Nekomaru!"

Music that was familiar to Ibuki and Fuyuhiko's ears, started to ring through out the room.

"Your all here because I'm hosting another class trial!"

"What?!"

"What do you mean another class trial?! We just had one!"

"I am not going back there, y'all can but I'm not! I want to go back to training!"

"A-a-another one..?"

"What are you deaf pig barf?!"

"Ahhh! P-pig barf?!"

"Yes, I'm doing another one! Deal with it, or you will be punished!"

"I-In what way now..?" TeruTeru asked nervously, playing with his fingers, as everyone turned around to give him a werid look.

"Now! All of you go to the Monokuma mountain, like usual!"

"Like usual? Don't think this is going to be a daily thing of us killing each other! And you boys should be doing your job and look after us girls, apart from Nekomaru and maybe Byakuya, your all undependable!"

"Shut up, you fucking murderer!" Fuyuhiko could feel his blood boil, as he yelled at her.

"Murderer?! who are you calling a murderer?!"

"You, you bitch! You got Hajime killed!"

"Ha! Are you blind or something? The wheel said he was guilty for killing Peko! Not me!" Mahiru retaliated back.

"Well Monokuma's wheel must be wrong then! He died unfairly!"

"Oh so, you believe him now?! After Hajime died?!"  
Fuyuhiko stepped closer to her, his face a few inches away from hers as he gritted his teeth.  
Calming himself down, he took deep breathes and reversed a couple of steps back, giving Mahiru space.

"Let's just get this other with...Peko's true killer will get what they deserve..." As Fuyuhiko said this he looked at Mahiru and said the last sentence, like it was directed at her. Mahiru looked nervous as she tried to contain her anger, her hands balled into a fist as started dropping from her forehead.

At the Class Trial

"Ok so Ibuki remembers everyone's alibi and Ibuki also wrote it down on paper!"  
Ibuki said waving a piece of paper in her hand, like a flag.

"Okie dokie! Let's see, hmmm...Ibuki thinks we should start with Fuyu's alibi first then we will go around and say our alibi!"

"Sounds good to me!" Akane grinned.

"O-okay..." Mikan stuttered, with a small smile.

"Right so my alibi, so around 1 PM I went to go meet Peko, we were talking for about half an hour or so, by the time I met Hajime, it was 1:35 PM. I left him at 2 PM and went to my cottage to relax. About 40 minutes later I called him over to talk.  
It was 3:20 maybe? Around that time when I checked my mailbox because Monokuma came and told me I had mail." Fuyuhiko explained with his arms crossed.

"Yep yep! That's 100% true!" Monokuma agreed.

"I read the letter and it said I had to meet someone at the beach house at 3:20. Hajime came with me, and we searched around the beach house because it felt off, and that's when we found Peko's body."

"I saw Fuyuhiko and Hajime, and thought we could hang out but that's when I found Peko's body as well." Kazuichi told them, as he shivered slightly.

"Okay! So that's Fuyuhiko's alibi, I remember Hajime agreeing what Fuyuhiko said last trial!"

"I can also agree, I remember Hajime saying that too!" Sonia backed up. 

"Why are we going through this now? We already know everyone's alibi! Maybe it should be the people who were with her last and then put it together?" Kazuichi asked.

"Well that does seem like a better idea and we will be able to finish this trial faster, so Okay!" Ibuki agreed.  
"So Ibuki thinks it's should be Fuyu, Mahiru, Gundham, Sonia, Nagito, Mikan, you Kazuichi, Ibuki, TeruTeru and Nagito!"

"OKAY SO LETS START WITH TERUTERU'S ALIBI!!!!" Nekomaru yelled out, he voice echoing through out the court room as he pointed to TeruTeru, making the boy in question jump.

"W-What me first?" TeruTeru asked nervously.

"JUST DO IT! If I remember right you and Nagito are an important part to this case!"

"Okay okay! So I was cooking like usual, then Nagito came up to me and suddenly asked me for the butchers knife."

"Why would you even agree to that?!" Hiyoko questioned.

"Because he promised me that, if I give him the knife, he would try all the food I cook for 2 weeks straight! No chef can pass that offer" He said panicking slightly, then spoke the last sentence seductively and looked at Nagito.  
Nagito's eyes went wide and looked away in slight disgust.

"After that he left at like 1:50 PM and I didn't see him again until 2:10 PM He was with me until the body discovery announcement."

"I don't think I've ever felt so stuffed in my life." Nagito said looking slightly daze, and shivered.

"Why did you do it?!" Akane shouted

"We already fucking know why he did, he's for one insane bastard, and two wanted to do it for 'Hope' and I don't want him going on a rant about it!"

"Haha! Well that's because Hope will always overcome Despair Fuyuhiko-"

"Nagito, I'm sorry but would you be quiet?"  
Chiaki asked making Nagito shut up.

After everyone said their alibi (Yes I'm lazy, don't judge meeee)

"Okay so the person who is most suspicious here is Mahiru..."

"Wha! What are you talking about?! I didn't kill Peko!"

"We're not saying that you did, were saying that your the most suspicious." Fuyuhiko stated.  
Mahiru glared at him.

"But it has to be Nagito right? I mean he was the one who set the scheme!" Mahiru yelled at Fuyuhiko.

"I only at the trap up, and everyone already knows that from the last trial Mahiru." Nagito explain, with a small sly smirk playing on his lips.

"Gak!" She grunted.

"Hey Mahiru, Ibuki has a question! Ibuki remembers seeing you through Chiaki's window while her and Ibuki were playing video games..."

"What?" Fuyuhiko questioned.  
Ibuki ignored him and continued.

"Why were you talking to Monokuma? From what Ibuki saw you looked really dazed and crazy! The only time you talked to Monokuma is when we were all together and you usually either yell at him or you ask questions in a scared voice..."

"What are you saying Mortal?" Gundham asked. Mahiru sweat dropped, playing with the hem of her dress.

"Wha-What are you talking about? I didn't talk to Monokuma.."

"Ibuki is saying that it was very suspicious, how Mahiru was talking to Monokuma, walked off in the direction of the beach house at 2:46 PM and nearly half an hour later or so Peko's dead... Hmmmmmm... Well its probably nothing! Ibuki might just be overthinking!"

"Overthinking?!" Akane exclaimed.

"B-but Mahiru told me she was going to her cottage..." Hiyoko said as she was thinking.

"That's where I was heading!" Mahiru exclaimed with panic.

"But...the cottages are in the opposite direction of the beach house..." Kazuichi spoke out.

"Hey Monokuma, quick question." Nagito turned to look at Monokuma.

"Didn't you say there was a motive you handed out?"

"Yep! I gave it to one of you guys! It makes someone have the urge to kill! I might snuck some, in maybe your food, drink, or I might have even installed it into for example one of Chiaki game controller!"

"You did what...?" You could hear the restrain from Chiaki in her voice as she tried to calm herself down.

"Don't worry I didn't do anything to your precious games or anything, I just used you as any example! So I could have put something in your most precious possession and you could have the urge to kill!"

"You bastard, your mad!" Fuyuhiko spat.

"Fine with me!" Monokuma causally responded back.

"Okay, thank you for clearing that up."

"No problemo!" Monokuma said as he punched the air.

"So now we have to figure out another mystery?! I can't handle this anymore!" Kazuichi quivered, pulling his beanie over his eyes.

"Well you have to deal with it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus! I think this is the longest chapter I've ever done! I'm proud of myself! UwU


	5. They will never come back...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the class trial!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I am back!

"Right so your saying, that you gave one of us the motive, hypnotising one of us to kill?!" Kazuichi exclaimed.

"I told you guys this before your dear classmate died! How could you forget should a good and despairing motive?!" Monokuma whined as he threw his hands up in the air in a angry manner.

"I'm telling you I didn't talk to Monokuma! You must have seen it wrong Ibuki!" Mahiru was panicking as more sweat started to form on her forehead.

"Nuh uh, Ibuki's vision is perfectly fine! She saw what she saw, and Ibuki doesn't lie!" Ibuki defended.

"No! It can't be Mahiru, she's to sweet and kind to do that! Plus when I came to see Mahiru before the body discovery announcement, she was in her cottage looking through her camera!" Hiyoko whined.

"Well, she maybe that, but remember if she did kill, she would be hypnotised so she wouldn't have control of herself." Chiaki reasoned to Hiyoko.

"I'm telling you it's not me!" Mahiru complained.

"Oh my god will you shut up! For fuck sake, we weren't even accusing you properly, we said you 'might' have done it! Not that you '100% did it', so will you just shut the fuck up?!" Fuyuhiko pounded his fist on his podium, as he gritted his teeth.

"We are trying to solve out how you might have been hypnotised and if you even were! Let us do that then you can go and fucking complain after!" His eyes lit up in anger as he glared at Mahiru. Everyone went silent, not knowing if they should speak up or not. Mahiru stared at Fuyuhiko in shock not knowing what to say to defend herself from Fuyuhiko's words. It was quiet for a minute or two until Mikan suddenly raised her hand up timidly, grabbing Chiaki's attention.

"Yes Mikan?" She questioned.

"U-um well, after I finished healing Peko after her wound f-from her s-sword training...u-u-um I went out for a w-walk-" She began only to be cut off by Hiyoko.

"Ugh, just hurry up and spit it out! I don't want to look at your ugly face, it's stressing me out!" She sniggered and complained.

"Gahhhh! I-Im sorrrryyyy!" Mikan stuttered out an apology.

Chiaki then spoke up. "Hiyoko, could you not? This may be important information.."

"Whatever..." Hiyoko pouted, crossing her arms.

"Continue Mikan" Chiaki encouraged.

"U-um okay! S-so I went out for a walk, at 2:50pm and as I was w-walking around, I saw Mahiru. S-she looked very hot and d-dazed, her eyes w-were hal closed too, and she had a werid l-look in her eyes! W-when I asked her if s-she was okay, she said she was perfectly f-fine, I t-told her that m-maybe she s-shold go to the pharmacy with m-me t-to check if s-she was okay, and she refused, t-then continued to walk t-towards the second island!" Mikan explained. Chiaki tapped her chin in thought.

"Hm... do you remember that conversation Mahiru?" She asked her.

"N-no I don't! I don't recall me talking to Monokuma or Mikan or even going to the beach house!"

"Ugh, this is too long! Who the hell killed Peko already?! I'm getting hungry and I want this class trial over with!" Akane groaned.

"Just give it up Mahiru, your cornered, you can't defend yourself anymore!" Fuyuhiko said.

"No! Not when I didn't do anything wrong!" Mahiru shouted at him.

"You-" Fuyuhiko started by was interrupted by Chiaki.

"Before you guys start, I just want to quickly go over how Peko died and and everyone alibi just try and clue thinks up as I go along.." She told them and took a deep breath.

"Okay so at 1:00pm Fuyuhiko left his cottage to meet Peko, many hours before she died. After they finished their talk, they split up at 1:35pm and Fuyuhiko went to go hang out with Hajime until 2:00pm. At 1:50pm though, Peko came to Mikan to get treated for her injured wrist after she practiced her sword fighting on and dummy and nearly sprained it. After Mikan healed her she left at 2:00pm so that only took 10 minutes or so...  
During that time when Nagito came up to TeruTeru and asked for a butchers knife. He can up with an offer and TeruTeru agreed. Hiyoko walked into the restaurant at 1:50pm and saw Nagito ask TeruTeru for the knife. Thinking he would say no, she left the restaurant to meet up with Mahiru." No on dared to even interrupt her, knowing she will just tell them to be quiet.

"At 2:02pm Peko asked Kazuichi to fixed her sword, after doing that she left at 2:09pm. Peko then asked Sonia to hang out with her until 2:40pm because Monokuma had also told Peko to check her mail box. Peko also got a letter to meet with someone at 2:45pm Peko said goodbye leaving Sonia at her cottage to head towards the beach house to meet up with that person. If i remeber correctly Hajime's alibi was that he hung out with Fuyuhiko until 2:00pm. He then went swimming with Ibuki for a bit at 2:05. Ibuki got out of the pool to hang out with me at 2:35pm leaving Hajime behind. He saw Peko enter the beach house 10 minutes later. He left and went to go get changed then hung out with Fuyuhiko until they discovered Peko's body. At 2:45pm Mahiru hung out with Hiyoko from 1:45pm to 2:45 close to 2:50pm and went back to her cottage." Chiaki said using air quote when she said Mahiru went back to her cottage.

"And from there Ibuki hung out with me at 2:35pm and saw Mahiru talking to Monokuma at 2:46pm acting odd and looking dazed, adding to that at 2:50pm Mikan saw her acting odd and not looking too well too. Then Fuyuhiko and Hajime found Peko's body at 3:30pm. So I'm thinking she died between 2:45 and 3:15pm. Am I correct?" She finished off and asked everyone.  
Everyone nodded thier head after hearing what Chiaki had to say. 

"So if I rethink it, using Nagito's murder scheme, Mahiru had a bit of time to kill Peko, but my questions are how she knew of Nagito's plan and how she managed to take Peko down..." Fuyuhiko wondered.

"Hm, as I recall from the last time we came to this dreadful court room, and from the murder of Pekoyama, she was attacked from the front with the butchers knife correct?" Gundham asked.

"Yeppers! So basically, the killer met up with Peko, surprised her somehow and went stabby stabby!"  
Ibuki exclaimed.

"But she was only stabbed once" TeruTeru told her.

"Okay, then the killer went stabby on her and killed her!"

"The killer must have really surprised her, it's hard for Peko to be caught off guard..." Fuyuhiko said.

"So you are saying that the killer came into the room unheard, walked up to her quietly and got her attention, then stabbed her with the knife, and pushed her to the floor?" Sonia asked him.

"Probably.." Fuyuhiko shrugged, not fully knowing the answer to that question.

"And since Peko was in pain she probably didn't have enough time to grab her sword, so the killer did and snapped it in half, then dragged her to the storage room!" Nekomaru shouted out, like an excited kid knowing the answer to a question the teacher asked.

"No that's wrong!" Fuyuhiko exclaimed, looking at Nekomaru.

"Oh my god, you have been hanging out with Hajime a lot, your copying his catchphrase..." Chiaki spoke.

"Whatever, anyway, they didn't drag Peko to the storage room. If they did there would be a trail of blood from wherever they attacked Peko to the storage room."

"So your saying that they might of attacked Peko in the storage room?" Hiyoko asked.

"They probably lured her there, making some excuse on how they found something in there, then stabbed her." Nagito concluded.

"Soooooo, they stabbed Peko, grabbed her sword before she could, because she might have been in shock from being stabbed and broke it in half, but how did they do that?!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"There was a dent on the door frame..It's unnoticeabe at first but if you look closer, you can see it, so the killer bashed the sword on there until they broke it." Mahiru told them, sweat started running down her forehead as she got nervous for some reason.

"So in conclusion, they lured Peko to the storage room, stabbed her, grabbed her sword and broke it in half against the door frame."

"Oh Ibuki remembers something!" Ibuki yelled out.

"What is it?"

"Ibuki found this black thing on the floor next to Peko!" Ibuki then pulled out a small black flexible looking piece out of the top of her stocking.

"Hey can I look at that please Ibuki?" Chiaki asked.

"Sure! Here you go!" She handed the piece over to Chiaki, and everyone watched as Chiaki examined the small mysterious item.

"Hey Mahiru do you know what this is?" She suddenly asked, making Mahiru snap out of whatever daze she was in, to focus her attention on Chiaki.

"Huh?" Mahiru was then given the item, and looked at it in confusion.

"N-no I don't know Chiaki..." She answered.

"Hm...you know, you should actually know what this is Mahiru.." Nagito said as he had a smirk across he's face.

"W-What do you mean...?" Mahiru asked confused on what Nagito was saying. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"It's a piece of film I think..." Fuyuhiko answered before Mahiru could say anything.

"Fuyuhiko do you know anything about photography?"

"No?..." He answered honestly.

"Huh isn't that strange? The Ultimate Yakuza answered the question that the Ultimate Photographer should know... The worst thing is he doesn't even know anything about photography and managed to answered a simple question the Ultimate Photographer should know and answer in a heartbeat..." Nagito smirk mischievously, looking at Mahiru with a sly look in his eyes.

"Should you of all people know what a piece of film look like Mahiru? I mean it is in your camera and you should be able to easily take it out right?"

"U-uh.. um.. sorry I-I spaced out that's why I wasn't able to answer as fast as should have, but even when I was going to I got interrupted by Fuyuhiko!" Mahiru pointed her finger at him. 

"Sorry that I know your talent better then you." He answered shrugging his shoulders, as Mahiru growled under her breath.

"This was next to Peko's body! Why was it there Mahiru?" Ibuki asked titling her head to the side slightly.

"I don't know! Someone probably wanted to frame me for a crime I didn't commit! I'm telling you that I didn't do this! It was Hajime!" Mahiru cried out.  
Fuyuhiko looked her like she was stupid and had three heads or something.

"Oh shut up the evidence shows that you have plenty of time to kill Peko, Hajime did, but he's now dead...If it was really him anyway, we wouldn't even be here, I bet if Hajime was the killer, Monokuma wouldnt have let us, go through another trial... Plus for on you never allow anyone to touch your camera so you can't say someone probably framed you. If someone did then that would shocking." Fuyuhiko stated, closing his eyes.

"Your saying it like, you didn't convince the others to vote for him! You think I didn't see you grin all cocky and shit when, it said he was guilty?! The others may have not seen it but I did, you bitch! I should know out of all of you, what someone looks like when they get away with murder, literally! So I know it was you...Your facial expressions, showed it all... Someone like you would freak out, and be sad to see one of your friends die in front of you... But you Mahiru...Your face showed pure malice and happiness, rolled into one..."   
Mahiru looked shocked and pissed at the same time, as she took a couple of steps back from her seat.

"B-but-...IT WASNT ME! IM NOT THE ONE WHO KILLED PEKO!" Mahiru screamed, as tears poured down her cheeks, making them go red.

Nagito sighs. "This is so disappointing, Mahiru... I thought you would defend yourself better then this... Hope is meant to overrule despair! Not the other way around, you guys are the symbols of hope! Even a scum like me can see you guys have true potential to over ride despair!"

"Hey Nagito? Are you hiding something from us?" Chiaki questioned in thought.

"Huh whatever do you mean Chiaki?"

"I mean, you said to Mahiru that you were disappointed in her to not defend herself better... What do you mean by that? Did you know she was hypnotised or something?"

"...Well I give you a little hint since you asked so nicely Chiaki... We all know that I set up the murder scheme, so one of you can show that hope can overcome despair, yes?" Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"Well, Monokuma actually came up to me and said he was going to hypnotise me to kill two of you guys and if I refused to, then he will make me kill ever single one of you then myself... So I gave him an offer...if I set up the murder scheme, he will hypnotise someone else, and tell them to only kill one person instead of two. He agreed and gave me a clue to who it might be... after I heard that Peko died, I figured out who might have been the culprit but didn't say anything just incase my suspicion was wrong and I guess I was right! Just my luck!" Everyone stood their in shock.(Sh00keth-)

"Did you actually do that Monokuma?!" Akane asked.

Monokuma spoke up. "Well, okay it's true!"

"Wait so, did you tell Mahiru about Nagito's plan, so when she was hypnotised, she knew where to go?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"That's correct!" He yelled in slight annoyance.

"Okay I think I got it!" Fuyuhiko declared.

"Yep you've been with Hajime to much..." Chiaki said sighing.

"Whatever! Anyway this is how it went!"

"Definitely..." She sighed again.

"At 1:00 I left to my cottage to go meet Peko, we talked until 1:35pm and left to go our separate ways. At 1:50pm Nagito asked TeruTeru for the butchers knife, and during that Hiyoko walked in and witnessed it, thinking that TeruTeru would say no she left them to go see Mahiru. All the while Peko went to Mikan to heal her injury and then went to Kazuichi to fix her cracked sword.  
At 2:09pm she left and hanged out with Sonia until 2:40, being told by Monokuma that she had mail. Once she found out she had to meet someone at 2:45pm she left Sonia. During that time, Hajime was with Ibuki until 2:35pm, he also saw Peko enter the beach house but brushed it off and walked away to his cottage. No one knew about from the killer that it was going to be the last we saw of Peko alive. Peko went into the beach house and waited, the killer then arrived at the beach house and asked if Peko could go to the storage room. Not realizing their intentions, Peko agreed and went inside. Within that time the killer quickly picked up the butcher knife from the place Nagito hid it, which was in the plant pot by the door. Once she was inside they told her to turn around and that's when they quickly stabbed her, and pushed her to the ground. Having the upper hand, they were now stronger then Peko so, they wanted to prove it. They kicked Peko in the stomach, that's why she had a bruise near where she got stabbed. As Peko went unconscious, they grabbed her sword and constantly hit it against the door frame of the storage room, until it snapped in half. The killer saw the notes in Peko's pockets so they laid them out around Peko, including the broken sword. After they were sure they were okay, they went to their cottage unnoticed by anyone and quickly clean up any blood they had on their clothing. So when someone busted them, it would seem that they were in their cottage the entire time. Isn't that right, Mahiru Koizumi?!" Once Fuyuhiko had finished he pointed at Mahiru.

"Gah!" She stuttered out.

"You know Koizumi, you could have actually gotten away with it if you hadn't of talked to Monokuma next to Chiaki's cottage, that's what caught you out, including when Mikan saw you too!" He told her bluntly.

"Its not me! I'm not the one who killed Peko! You obviously must be blind 

"Wha- No...Y-you have it wrong!" Mahiru weakly defended.

"Okay then, can you tell me what I got wrong?" Fuyuhiko asked. Mahiru stayed silent, realizing there was no point in defending herself anymore.

"Well it's time to vote! Who did it? Well you pick the right choice or the dreadfully wrong on!"  
After everyone had voted, they all turned to face the screen they once saw Hajime die on.  
The screen lit up and showed the wheel spinning around. It then stopped on Mahiru's face and read:

'G U I L T Y'

it was just silence.

"So it was you!" Fuyuhiko growled at her, trying to stop himself from punching this bitch right in the face.

"M-mahiru, did you really killed Peko?" Hiyoko hesitantly asked her.

"I admit it, I killed Peko, there was on thing you got wrong Fuyuhiko." She told.

"And what was that?"

"I don't remember actually killing her, it until she was laid dead on the floor that I realized I killed her..." She started to cry, making her cheeks red again, as her head dropped low, staring at the ground in regret and guilt.

"I-Im so sorry..." She apologized.

"...Why..did you kill Peko? Did she do something to you, for you to go after her?" Fuyuhiko asked her, looking her straight in the eye.

"I-I don't know..."

"That's not a proper answer Koizumi-"

"Okay fine! I was jealous of her! I was jealous of everything about her! Her beauty, her body, the way she was able to stay calm in any situation!"

"Your saying you killed Pekoyama, out of, JEALOUSY?!" Nekomaru exclaimed.

"Yes, and I'm guessing that's what made Monokuma target me for his next murderer. Using the jealousy I had on Peko, and turning that jealousy into pure rage, making me kill her in the end."

"Mahiru!" Sonia cried out.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! You killed Peko out of fucking jealousy?! That is the most fucked up reason to kill someone! I maybe the Ultimate Yakuza, but I don't even kill out of fucking jealousy! And thanks to you! I won't be able to see Peko or Hajime EVER AGAIN, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Fuyuhiko shouted at the top of he's lung at her, pointing his finger at her.

"Okay, Okay enough arguing! I have a made a special punishment from the Ultimate Photographer, Mahiru Koizumi!" Monokuma chuckled darkly.

"N-no!" Mahiru shouted at him in fear, as her tears streamed down her face quicker.

"M-mahiru..." Hiyoko mumbled looking at her in shock. She also started crying at some point in the trial. With that no one could say anything else because, a metal chain clamped around Mahiru's neck, ready to pull away any second. The chain suddenly started to pull her away, as she tried to reach out for Hiyoko hands and Hiyoko doing the same but with no success.

"Mahiru!"

"Gak- Hiyoko!" She yelled weakly as she got dragged away to her execution.

The screen in front of all of them came to life and showed Mahiru getting dragged.

Mahiru Koizumi's Execution: Executed.

°~Real Photo~°

Mahiru was sat in the middle of a desert, stranded. Beside her was a photo album with her name on it. She picked the book up, scared as to what she might see in there. She opened it quickly, with her eyes closed tight. When nothing happened she look at the book and saw a photo inside. It showed herself in the same desert, in the same sitting position she was in, and the showed that she held the same book. She looked around in fear. She thought to herself.  
'Wha-What but there isn't any cameras around, there's no flash, nothing!'  
She then flipped through some of the pages in the book, realising that every move she made was printed in photo in the book. It wasn't until she saw the last photo that her face turned to pure horror. It showed her lying on the sandy floor. She flipped to the rest of pages which were empty. It didn't show any of her next movements after she was lying on the floor. As she was in shock, a camera started to shoot photos of her, make her vision go slightly white and blurred. She tried to throw the camera away, with little success, and failed to realize that a white, ghostly hand, appeared, and gripped her neck tightly, lifting her up high in the air. The flashing of the camera stopped, as Mahiru began to gasp for air. Her hands took grasp of the ghostly hand, trying to make it let go of her as she pulled and scratched at it, her legs kicked around furiously as her face was slowly turning blue. The hand gripped her neck tighter making her run out of breath even more and kick her legs even harder, knowing that it wouldn't to anything no matter how hard she flailed around. As the grip of the hand around her neck tightened, the more blue she was going, soon turning purple. The hand squeezed tighter, so tight that it looked like her hand might just pop right off. Her eyes started to roll to the back of her head, the face went into a darker purple colour, her legs slowly started to stop kicking and flailing around, the grip of hands on the ghostly white hand, began to slow down.Eventually Mahiru stopped moving completely. Her eyes were dull and clouded, and looking upwards. Her hands were at her side, her legs were completely still, and her skin turned pale like a skeleton.

With the others Hiyoko had dropped to the floor, crying and sobbing. Everyone's stomachs had turned, some looked sick, some turned away, and some had their eyes glued to the screen, unable to look away.  
The hand that still gripped to Mahiru's place neck, simply let her go, and they all watched her drop to the floor with a heavy thud, making Hiyoko cry even more.  
Blood slowly dropped out of Mahiru's mouth, her head had been cracked open slightly from the fall, leaving her officially dead, if she wasn't fully dead from the strangulation. The screen the faded to black, leaving everyone to their thoughts.  
Everything was silence, no one could move. They all was lost in thought as they tried to process what just happened.

"Woah that was EXTREME!! Phuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu!   
I can't wait until the next murder and execution now! You can all go now!" And with that Monokuma disappeared.

No one said a word, no one even moved for a minute or two. It was only until Fuyuhiko started to walk out of the courtroom did everyone snap out of their trance. Ibuki then followed behind him.

"Well we finally avenged Peko and Hajime...So that's good..." She spoke sadly.

"Yeah..." Fuyuhiko replied.

"I'm going to go back to my cottage okay?" Fuyuhiko told Ibuki as he turned to her, when they were going down the escalator.

"Want me to come with you?"

"If you want, I don't really care anymore..."

"Okay.."

Mikan was quick to get out of the courtroom. You would think it was because she no longer wanted to hang around the place that felt like death was right at your door, but because someone was waiting for her, very patiently. She hurried to the hospital undisturbed , thank goodness.

"I-Im here!" She squecked out to the person.

"It's fine, where was everyone actually, when I peeked outside no one was there, so I quickly grabbed something to eat."

"W-we had another class trial, to figure out who killed Peko!" She shivered at the dark memories.

"Who did it?" The person asked her.

"M-M-Mahiru did it!" She cried out as tears fell from her eyes.

"Huh... Who would have guessed..." They mumbled.

"U-um I need to re check your w-wounds!" Mikan explained to them.

"Okay." Mikan started to check the person's injuries, if something was bleeding out she would stitch it up. Mid-way through the check up, the person spoke.

"Mikan?"

"Y-yes?! D-did I do something wrong?! I-Im sorry, if I did! I'm so sorry! Forgive me!"

"N-no you didn't do anything wrong but I'm just thinking that I might, come out and reveal myself to the others....Soon."

"W-What?! Are you sure?!"

"Yes.." They confirmed in determination.

"O-okay if your sure..." Mikan stuttered and with that now said continued to check on the person's wounds.


	6. Authors note!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bop.

Hi, this is a quick authors note!

Sorry that I'm taking so long to upload, I'm working on the next chapter now, it might be slightly shorter then the other chapters idk, but thank you for being really patient with me. As soon as I finish the chapter I will upload it straight away. I think I will be able to finish the chapter next week around so, sooo look out for that!

Again thank you all for being patient, I will get it out as soon as I can!

~{Author}~


	7. Time to explore and cry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT IS FINALLY HERE! JEEZ-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yessss the new chapter is up! Sorry that it took me so long, Ive been busy but yeah! Enjoy!

~Ding Dong Bing Bong~

"Ahem! Since there was 3 deaths in two days, the third island is now open by me! Your welcome! Be free to explore the island and remember to look for new ways to kill each other! Toddles!"  
Fuyuhiko was lying in his bed, staring off into space feeling numb, while Ibuki was opposite him, doing the same thing. Ibuki let's out a long sigh, like she had been holding it in for a while and sat up.

"Ibuki thinks it's time to explore the island!"

"I-.. Maybe later Ibuki, I don't know how to feel right now." Fuyuhiko felt nothing, what was the point of exploring a new island when two of your closest friends apart from Ibuki is fucking dead? What's the point when he feels so numb, that it was hard to move? Why? When all he's going to feel is more misery and sadness at another death. What the point of him even getting off his bed when all he's going to get are pitied looks as soon as he step outside, to the beautiful island that's turned into a messed up nightmare of a fantasy?  
"..So does Ibuki, well we did lose 3 of our friends.."

"You call that bitch your friend?!"

"Mahiru..?" Ibuki tilted her head to the side in slight wonder, as Fuyuhiko looked at her.

"Well.. kind of.. I mean I know she practically killed Peko and Hajime, but before that.. I got along with her.."

"You get along with everyone Ibuki!" He groaned in frustration.

"Well not with you at first... You only started to get along with Ibuki about 4 nearly 5 weeks ago, and we're close then you thought we would be!"

"So? I had to anyway, or you and Hajime wouldn't stop nagging me!"

"Hm... Well Ibuki guesses she didn't have a point to this conversation, but at least Ibuki made you feel something! And by the way Ibuki and Hajime did not nag you!" She pouted and nudged him with her elbow softly in his side, making him jerk to the side.  
"Hey!" He swatted her elbow away from his side before she could do it again.

"And what was that perhaps 'feeling' you made me feel?" He air quoted on the word feeling as he glanced at her with a growl.

"Frustration!" Ibuki smugly replied, putting her hands on her hips with a smirk.

"..tsk... Whatever dumbass.." Fuyuhiko being Fuyuhiko, brushed it off and denied it, even though he knew she was correct and she had frustrated him, but he wasn't going to admit it!  
"Now let's go!" Ibuki gets up with sudden energy and grabs Fuyuhiko's wrist pulling him out the door.

"Hey, I can walk you know!" He scowled.

"Ibuki knows, I-" She suddenly stopped everything that she was doing, she gently let go of Fuyuhiko's wrist, her and Fuyuhiko's hands fall to their side. Fuyuhiko walked to be beside her.  
"Ibuki..?" She had a focused expression on her face.

"Hey.. What's wrong?" She turned to look at him, he expression not changing in the slightest.

"Do you think Hajime is actually dead Fuyuhiko..?" Her eyebrows furrowed down. Fuyuhiko was taken aback by the sudden serious question. Coming from Ibuki made it more shocking.  
"W-What are you saying..? He died because of Monokuma's punishment, we saw him bleed out Ibuki! Did you forget or something? Why are you asking me this anyway?!"

"Yeah I know but... Did he really die..? Like- It's like I can still feel him Fuyuhiko... Like he's.."

"No, don't say it Ibuki, don't you dare-"

"Alive.. I know it's mad even for me, but I just feel it.. I can't explain it but.. Don't you feel it too? You two were just as close as he was me, maybe a bit more.." 

"..I-..." Fuyuhiko sighs. "I guess there was something there between us..." He blushes slightly and pulls on he's tie slightly.  
"And I do have that kind of gut feeling right now.-"

"So do I!"

"But are you really sure about this feeling of yours? I mean there might be a chance but... It's unlikely.."

"Well Ibuki doesn't care! She is going with this feeling of hers and won't stop!"

"Okay if you say so then."

On the third island~

"Okay so what did you guys find?" Kazuichi asked Fuyuhiko, Mikan, Ibuki and Hiyoko.

"Oh! Oh! Ibuki found a place called 'Titty Typhoon'. Ibuki can now host a concert for all of you!"

"I-I f-found a ho-hospital! He-hehehehehe!"

"And I found-" Kazuichi began but was quickly interrupted by Hiyoko.

"Ugh shut up pig barf! Your grossing me out!" Hiyoko yells and covers her ears.

"Ah! P-pig barf?! Why d-do you h-hate me so m-muchhh?!"

"Because your a-" Hiyoko was cut off by Fuyuhiko.

"The both of you shut up the fuck up! God I want to actually hear what the others are saying." Hiyoko scoffs at he's little outburst, and turned her head to the side, quieting down. Kazuichi continued on what he was going to say.  
"Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted." He glared at Hiyoko, as she growled under her breath.

"I was going to say that I also found a movie theatre near Titty Typhoon. I saw Nagito talking to Monokuma there." He opened his mouth to say more until Mikan spoke out.

"G-guys! The m-monitor! It's g-g-glowing.." She noticed it when she was taking the scenery they stood in and pointed towards it. The monitor to the left of them started to glow.  
"Okay you ungrateful little shits! Go to the gate of the third island, where you came from! I will be making an announcement!"

"Geez! Monokuma must be grumpy today!" Ibuki exclaimed leaving a small giggle at the end of her sentence.

"Hey! Now is not the time to laugh, for all we know he might want to kill us!.. But I do wonder what the announcement is about.." Kazuichi questioned aloud.

"Why are you even questioning it? Its obvious that its something bad or stupid, you ugly looking neon shark!" Hiyoko sniggered.

"H-Hey! Shut up! I was just wondering out loud."

"Pff- Cant even defend yourself! You neon freak!" She laughed.

"Hiyoko I swear to god, shut the fuck up before I put tape over your mouth and tie you up like Nagito."

"Ewww! Your not touching me you pedo!"

"...We're the same age dumbass.." He glared at her, like she was stupid for a minute or so then walked off. The others then followed the same suit not long after.

At the gate of the third island~

"So what is this announcement you want me and the mortals to hear?" Gundham spoke bluntly.

"Yeah! You said there was an announcement right?"

"Yes, yes I did say that, calm your horses. Right so Pekoyama, Hinata and Koizumi are now obviously dead and your all feeling despair right now." Monokuma said in a sad tone. Everyone stayed quiet. The air went thick from the tension and the names of their friends as well as classmates that died being mentioned.

Monomi then appeared near Monokuma. "And it's your fault that they are!"

"Shut up Monomi! I thought you learnt your lesson was I executed you, when everyone arrived!" Monokuma did an uppercut on Monomi, making her soar through the air landing far away from everyone.

"Owwww! That uppercut hurt mee!" You could still hear her cry out.

"Anyway! As I was saying, that I'm going to treat you guys!" Everyone looked at Monokuma in slightly shock and excitement.

"What is it?" Sonia excitedly questioned.

"Is it something to get us off of here?!"

"Of course it isn't Akane, why would he give us something to get out of here when he just wants to crush our hope and give us dreadful despair!"

"Here he goes again, I don't get how he doesn't get embarrassed saying that out loud!" Hiyoko sniggered to herself.

"I guess I should just awkwardly laugh this off.. Heh.. Hehe.. Heh.." He awkwardly laughed like he said he would and tried to get rid of the weird tension he had created, for it to not work.

"Whatever, anyway what's the treat?" Kazuichi was starting to get impatient, he just wanted to know what the hell the treat was and then leave. 

"YEAH JUST TELL US ALREADY!" Nekomaru's yelled out. He's voice loud as ever.

"Okay okay, I'll tell ya! Jeez, you guys sure are impatient!"

"Go on then.."

"IT'S A NEW MOTIVE!" Monokuma exclaimed happily, twirling around like a ballerina on the spot. Everyone stiffened and groaned.

"Already?! But we're still recovering from the last class trial and death!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"Well tough, deal with it, and that was a day ago! Nooow... The motive will beeeeee~ Your past!" Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"Our past?"

"Yeppers! You have 48 hours to kill one of your fellow classmates ooooor your deepest secret will be revealed and your most loved one will be killed, like your lover for example, your family will be fine sadly, I mean a close friend of yours! It could be your fear or a crime you committing that you don't want anyone to know about! A secret that you wanted to take to your very grave.. And if you do kill and get away with it, I won't say anything about it!"

"Wait so your saying that, if we don't kill, you will tell our secret to everyone, if we do kill but don't get away with it, you will tell anyway?" Kazuichi asked in a calm tone, trying to process everything. Too much information at once for the poor guy.

"Yes." Monokuma replied bluntly.

"Heh.. Oh okay- W--W-Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" Kazuichi went into a big panic. Ibuki started to foam at the mouth, others were freaking out and didn't know what to do. Yelling and whining could be heard, mixed with complaints about how the motive isn't fair.

"Everyone please calm down!" Everyone turned around to look at the person who spoke out. It was Sonia, she had her arm raised in front of her in a stop motion. Everyone was still freaking out with distressed expressions on their faces, but had stopped yelling.

"If we continue our yells of concern then it will not help anything! I think we should all calm down and return to our cottages and think this through!" She suggested, and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Mikan's Pov~ (Bandaid shippers will like this! I hope-)

Mikan was walking on the first islands beach, wondering what she was going to do after this motive, she was very worried that someone was going to die again. She decided to go to the dorm hallway and see Ibuki, since they are quite close. She heads towards Ibuki's door and was about to knock until she heard crying. She puts her ear up against the door and heard more crying. She started to get worried and knocked on the door.

"I-Ibuki..? Are y-you there?" Once Mikan had started talking, the crying stopped. There was no sound for a minute or so after Mikan had asked that. She jumped at the sound of muffled footsteps being heard from the other side of the door. The door opened by a crack. Mikan looked through and saw a pink eye staring back at her, making her jump back with a small shriek.

"Ah! I-Ibuki?"

"Hey Mikan.." From what little Mikan saw, Ibuki's eyes were puffy and red.

"H-Hi Ibuki.. Um.. I-is it okay I-if I come in?.." Mikan stepped closer to the door, her voice soft and not as high pitched. After a few seconds of silence, Ibuki replied by opening the door, but she didn't show herself by hiding behind it.

"T-Thank you.." She enters the room and turns around to see Ibuki, only to immediately rush up to her.  
"I-Ibuki! Are you okay?!" Ibuki's hair was messy and tangled, her eyes were red and puffy, the little eyeliner she wore, was smudged and her face was tear stained.

"I'm fine Mikan, don't worry about me!"

"N-No!" Ibuki looked at her with wide eyes.  
"You are not okay! I-I can see that, n-now, i-if you want to t-that is.. Tell me what's wrong?" Ibuki takes Mikans hand and pulls her to her bed and sits down.

"I'll tell you what's wrong.. I'm mean it does kind of involve you anyways..." Ibuki says while sniffling.

"I-It does?"

"Yes.. Um, so it's the motive.. It's really getting to me... I-.. I don't want anyone else to die, especially you, Gundham and Fuyuhiko! I already lost Hajime!" Ibuki exclaimed, her eyes started to water as she look at Mikan.

"Y-You don't want to lose m-me? I-I know we are close, but w-why me?"

"Because I love you Mikan! I've come to realize that I'm deeply in love with you!" Both Ibuki and Mikan blushed at Ibuki's sudden confession.

"Wha! Me?! Y-You love me?! O-Out of anyone here, y-you love me?!" Mikan stuttered out with a deep blushes on her face.

"Yes.. That's why I'm so scared that I might lose you or Fuyu.. I won't be able to handle it-" Mikan had heard enough. Cupping Ibuki's cheek, with some god unknown speed she never knew she even had, she kissed Ibuki. Ibuki squeaked into the kiss but eventually melted into it, kissing Mikan back. Breaking apart Mikan spoke.  
"Ibuki, you won't lose me, well I can't be certain but I will try my best!" Ibuki's eyes sparkled. She leaned forwarded and kissed Mikan again, she could feel Mikan smile in the kiss.

"I love you Mikan.."

"I love you too Ibuki!"

"So does that mean we are dating?-"

1 hour later~

"Oh hey Mikan!" The persons head perked up as they saw the nurse appear in the room

"H-Hi! Um, so are you r-really sure your going to reveal y-yourself to everyone?"

"Yeah! I'm positive! Oh are my wounds okay? I mean I have been here for about a week nearly two now"

"Y-Yes! You can move around! You have a lot of wounds but t-they are healing f-fast and t-they are on the surface a-after all, s-so it's n-not damaging the t-tissue and the b-bone" Mikan explained.

"Okay thanks Mikan! I will tell you when I'll introduce myself to the others."

"O-Okay! Oh y-yeah, there is also a n-new m-motive..." Mikan shivered at the memory.

"What?! Oh god..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not post as often as I used to, but I will post some fanfics I've made so you guys have something else to read, while I work on a chapter of this or something else


	8. The choices of life and a near reveal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuyuhiko hangs out with Kazuichi!

Fuyuhiko had nothing to lose. If he died by this fucked up motive, would he see Peko and Hajime again? He would love that. He would be cool with dying to see them again... But.. If he did, what would the clan do? He sister was dead thanks to Mahiru's friend.. So the clan would have no one else to the heir, and Ibuki including maybe some of the others, would be sad.. It's like a scale. If he died he would see Peko and Hajime on one side, but on the other side, it would affect the clan and he's friends. The choices are hard but, he has to live. If he didn't then Peko's message would be for nothing and if he kept on living he will see it through and hopefully get a better life with the clan.

Oh the fucked up choices of life..

"Might as well do something, I can't just stay in my room and be bored to death.."  
Fuyuhiko gets up off his bed and heads out of his room. He wondered around the first island. He spotted Chiaki at the hotel, playing on her nintendo switch.

"Hey Chiaki." He walked up to her. Without taking her eyes off her game, she did a simply hum, showing that she knew he was there.

"I'm bored, do you know what I should do?" He leaned against the pool table and looked at her.

"Maybe play a game with me or hang out with Kazuichi? Since you guys are kind of close. I think.." After thinking it through he decided to play a few games of Tetris with her. After he did that he said goodbye and made his way to where Kazuichi, which was the beach.

"Hey Kaz, you up for hanging out?" Getting startled by Fuyuhiko's voice, he jumped back a bit in the sand he was sitting on.  
"Jesus you scared me.. Hey Fuyuhiko! Sure, wanna go to the movies or something?"

"I'm cool with that." Fuyuhiko said slowly walking away from Kazuichi, waiting for him to catch up.

"H-hey! Don't just leave me here!" Kazuichi scrambled to get off the sandy floor and went you to Fuyuhiko and lightly punched him in the arm. Fuyuhiko punched him back but even harder.  
"Owww Fuyuhiko! That hurt man!" He whined.

"Then don't hit me if you don't want a punch back at you even harder next time.."

"What film?"

"A Yakuza film-"

"No! Those ae scary man!"

"You wimp, fine then. Uhh how about that girl with the Megaphone?"

"Uh sure, should be better then Monokuma's film that he showed us earlier."

"Lets go then wimp"

"I'm not a wimp!"

"How about a simp?"

"I'm not that either!"

"Yeah right. You were totally a simp for Sonia, I'm still shocked how she gave you a chance to befriend her, let alone-"

"Lets just go in already!"  
After hanging out with Kazuichi at the movie theatre. They both went their separate paths. He walked around near the pharmacy and saw someone walking out the door covered in bandages. He moved back quickly before the person could see them. He hid behind a tree and spied on them.  
'I don't recognise them.. Maybe Monokuma added them into the killing game without tell us? No.. He would have boasted about it, so who the fuck is that? Whatever..' He turned around and was about to walk away when he noticed something that stuck out on that person.

A spike on top of their head-  
"What? Is that a spike on top of their-... No.. What? Hajime...?"

He ran in the direction the person went, but it was too late..

"H-Hajime.." He looked around but couldn't see them. Behind a tree was that very person, staying very still as they held their breathe, and peeked around from the tree to look at Fuyuhiko to see whether or not he was still there. With a sad look on Fuyuhiko's face he continued to walk towards the restaurant to get something to eat.

"Jeez, that was close, I can't let him see me yet... And now I need to wait longer to get food, damnit-"

Later that day- No one's Pov~

"I-.. I can do this.. This is what needs to be done, nobody can stop me from doing this, because.. because, because, because, because!.. If I don't my lovers will die.."

"P-please! Stay away from me! Please! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please, I beg of you don't kill me! Please-"

"Shut up! No one can hear you and no matter what you do nobody's gonna help you because they are all asleep So shut up!" The person shouted at the smaller one as they started to shake.

"I'm doing this so my lovers can live! I'm doing this so they don't go mad okay?! If it wasnt for that stupid motive I wouldn't be doing this so you have to understand!"

"Lovers?.. You have more then one? Ugh! Whatever! I don't understand! Why do I need to understand?! Your about to kill me!"

"Because you just have to!" The weapon the taller one held in their hand came down on the smaller one's shoulder.

"Ahhh! P-Please-! Stop this you don't have to do this! Let me live please! Kill someone else not me!"

"Wow, even when your down you would rather someone take your place... How selfish of you..." Their eyes started to look delusional. 

".. S- Gah- N-No.. That's not what I want!"  
The smaller one was in tears as the taller came towards them..

"N-nononononononononononono! PLEASE! NO DON'T KILL ME! PLEASEEE!" They stabbed the weapon in the smaller ones stomach making them fall back as they clutch their stomach.

"AHHHH! Ghk- I-I don't want to dieeeee!" They spluttered.

"Well your gonna, for my lovers... I'm sorry.." And with that the taller one bashed the smaller ones head with a blunt object.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Fuyuhiko raised an eyebrow and the sudden noise that sounded like a scream.  
'Sound a tiny bit like a scream, but I can tell since it was a quiet and low sound sooo it's probably my imagination.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that its short! Next chapter, I will try to make it longer.


End file.
